Lin Sanjiu
The main protagonist of Doomsday Wonderland and our wonderful heroine. Appearance Pre-apocalypse A white-collar worker of average height. Has "cat-like" amber eyes and honey bronze skin. Post-apocalypse Tall stature and athletic, toned body. Personality Smart in her own way sometimes but very much silly most of the time. Lin Sanjiu would be the type that befriends anyone and everyone while still trying not to die. A rather stubborn person who will always try to keep her own morals no matter how many worlds she goes through. Evolved Abilities Planar World * Storage Cards: She can store an unlimited amount of items by converting them into cards and absorbing them into her body, but she is only able to convert 64 per day with a limit of 4 pounds per item. This also works with attacks as of the latest evolution. The stored cards appear as a catalog in her mind. * Diary Card: Records any conversation and action within a certain time and radius. * Nostradamus Card: Absorb an apocalyptic world element. ** Can absorb the effects of abilities if they are directly related to the destruction of a world or are being used by a being that participated in destroying a world. School of Higher Consciousness (Merged with Planar World) * Allows for the use of Higher Consciousness. * Currently at the level of Secondary School. A Twinkle in the Sky * Kick someone off into the sky like Team Rocket from Pokemon. This results in the kicked person being relatively uninjured despite the laws of physics. * Mosaic Censorship: When Lin Sanjiu touches something with both hands, she can cause it to explode. No Coincidence, No Story * Creates advantageous coincidences for the user just like the main character in novels, creating the illusion that all things are bounded by a natural order. * The impact and frequency of the coincidences are determined by how common the user's name is. A unique name would imperceptibility reduce the probability of other coincidences occurring. Scrooge McDuck Power * Get a discount on anything. Can pay anyone or anything to do your bidding (even air). ** This ability can consume any currency depending on the current location of the user and actual worth of the currency. The cost is often extremely high. ** The user can also put up items as collateral in exchange for a use of the ability if the currency is insufficient. The items must be redeemed later with interest within a certain amount of time or they will disappear forever. * Get 30% Back on any investment or exchange. * Reveals more opportunities for business or exchanges. Makes others more receptive when it comes to these matters. ** The user will often be treated as a VIP or important guest when certain transactions are made. Overall Physical Enhancement * Much stronger and faster than ordinary humans. * Many other parts of her body are also enhanced, such as her senses and endurance. Climate Resistance * Able to withstand the heat of Hypothermal Hell. * Changes to adapt to other climates, but does not always work for each possible extreme climate or apocalyptic element. Higher Consciousness Defensive Force-field * An Extra Layer of Protection. Conscious Mimicry * Ability to Mimic Someone's Train of Thought. Esthesis * Can 'catch' attacks by enveloping them with her Higher Consciousness and store them into existing cards stored with Planar World. This will not work if the attack is too powerful. * She can then use the cards to unleash those stored attacks at a later time. Astral Plane * May enter and exit the Astral Plane under certain conditions. * Lin Sanjiu is currently unable to do this at will, and can only be forcibly dragged there or pulled out by others. * There will be a point where she can enter or exit on her own, but she has not reached it yet. ] Special Items * Ability Polishing Agent * All Birds Pay Homage to The Phoenix * An Artist's Unfinished Painting * Another/Way: A Mermaid Cultivation Drink * ANTI Posthumans Collection: ** Female Slave Bondage Rope * Battle Item * Canary's Revenge * eBay * Empty-Handed Kleptomaniac * How to Render (Kisaragi Library Book) * "Oh My God! My wallet is missing! " * Pygmalion Choker * Rob the Poor to Feed the Rich Box ** Used to obtain Scrooge McDuck Power * Special Item Notebook * Tape Recorder * Teru Teru Bozu Security System * Tornado Whip * Vibroblade Category:Characters